Various methods have been proposed as techniques for detecting a presence or absence of a water leakage in a tap water supply network, a gas leakage from a gas pipe and a fluid leakage from pipes such as various pipes in chemical plants. As one of the leakage detection techniques, a leakage detection technique is known that detects a fluid leakage from a pipe by detecting a vibration due to the fluid leakage by using a vibration sensor.
In the leakage detection technique using a vibration sensor, the vibration sensor for detecting vibration is mounted on a pipe, a structure provided on the pipe (such as a fire hydrant), or the like. Then, the vibration sensor detects a vibration caused by leakage from the pipe, whereby the presence or absence of the fluid leakage from the pipe is detected. PTL 1 describes a water leakage detection device for calculating a water leakage position on the basis of a frequency of each vibration signal obtained by a sensor for detecting a mechanical vibration of each portion of a tap water pipe, frequency attenuation characteristic data of the tap water supply pipe, and length data of each portion of the tap water supply pipe.